


Lights down low

by bottomkuroo



Series: I'm a fool for you [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im in jackbum's hell help, so short D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Jackson feels sad, and Jaebum brightens his mood.





	Lights down low

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm in such a sad mood (why???). So I wanted to write something to boost my mood. And these two *sighs deeply* make me feel better :3 I'm sorry about the bad english, I still hope you'll like it?
> 
> (Lights down low - MAX)

It just happens sometimes and Jackson can't really explain why.

Sometimes, he just gets in this mood where he's sad without a real reason. He will stare at the ceiling, or at the wall and get lost in random thoughts.

There's a pattern to his thoughts, usually--it starts slowly, he thinks about his day; he then starts thinking about the things he lacks and the things he wishes he didn't lack; then he'd start reading all twitter, weibo, and instagram comments; then he'd read again and again those _not-so-nice_ comments; after what, he'll end up in his phone's pictures and look at each picture of his family, of the boys, drowning himself into a pool of melancholy.

He knows it's not sane, he knows it's actually bad but sometimes he just feels that way, he just feels like it wasn't that much of a good day and when he's in this sort of mood, it's like all the sad things seem more appealing to him. Isn't that how it is, though? Once you feel a bit down, it's like the whole world aligns to make these feelings heavier than they already are, just so you can feel absolutely worse at the end. Well, this time is no exception.

Jackson was lying on his bed, door closed, lights turned down really low, just enough not to be in absolute darkness. He was texting his mom, texting Luhan and avoiding the boy's texts asking if he wanted to eat with them some meat. He wasn't in the mood, and he already told Jinyoung he was too tired to get out of the bed--even if it was already 8pm and he literally didn't get out of the room once after he took a shower at noon. 

A soft knock on the door before it opens. Jackson sighs heavily, burying his face in his pillows. "Jinyoung~ I'm trying to sleep, I already said I'm not going" he mumbles, hoping for his friend to understand quickly and to get out of his room.

"Don't you want some company?" And it isn't Jinyoung's voice, and Jackson feels his heart race a little.

Jackson's heart must be messed up, in Jackson's opinion. He doesn't know when it all started, he doesn't know why, and he avoids thinking about it for too long, but it always races too loudly and too fast every time Jaebum does something. Like smiling too warmly at him, or being too touchy with him, or when he just look at him sometimes. Jackson wonders if he should seriously see a doctor for this condition, because it's not like his leader did anything particular--Jackson was just weak, _for some reason_.

"I don't. I'm just tired. Can you tell the boys I'm not going, please?" he answers, shifting position so he could be lying on his side.

"They already left" Jaebum says as he lies down beside Jackson, and Jackson feels tense all of a sudden. "I didn't want to go, and wondered if you wanted me to keep you company. Or something."

"I was actually enjoying being on my own" Jackson says, looking at the older's eyes. _Thank God_ the lights weren't totally turned on because Jackson's face and neck were growing hot and Jaebum would have noticed for sure--if he had to explain why he was blushing, would Jaebum believe him that it's just his heart messing with him? Like, his blood flowing to quickly and _because of his diet_ , his heart was messing with his blood circulation and going straight to his head causing his face to be red? Would it even make sense? Probably not.

"How can you say in interviews that _I'm_ rude when you're the one saying stuffs like that" Jaebum gasped slowly, making the younger chuckle for the first time. "You can't blame me about hanging out with the others rather than you when you treat me like that."

"It's just payback for all the times you actually diss me in public" Jackson says with a roll of eye, trying not to smile or anything because wasn't he feeling down just seconds ago?

"I diss you in front of the cameras because you do the same" Jaebum says, eyebrows raised. His thumb lingers over Jackson's frown, pushing his bangs aside, lying over the younger's cheek to finally rub it softly. "Do you miss your mom?"

"I always miss her" Jackson answers trying not to melt under Jaebum's touch.

"You know what I mean" he sighs, and let go of Jackson's cheek--and Jackson is missing the contact already. "I can't wait to see my parents." There was silence. Not an awkward one, but the kind of silent that agrees with the idea, the kind of silent that makes Jackson think that being quiet can sometimes be great. "Your mom texted me last week."

"My mom?" Jackson says, surprised because since when did his mom start texting with Im Jaebum? What do they even talk about?

"Hm-mh" Jaebum hums with a smile, "she wants our families to meet again soon. I think she likes me more than you do."

"Don't start charming my mom" Jackson warns him, exaggerating a jealous pout. "Aren't I enough? Will you also try charming my dad? Don't you know you're already appealing to my whole family?"

Jaebum snorts with laughter, his eyes squinting into crescents and Jackson can't help the warmness growing in his chest, and his own laugher joining Jaebum's. "I thought we were going to get married if I didn't find anyone" Jaebum grins and really, Jackson is thankful he doesn't do that so often in front of everyone or in interviews. "Am I doing this wrong? I thought I would need your parents blessing and all."

And just like that, sharing unrealistic ideas and joking about their future together, Jackson's mood brightens up, and he's not worrying anymore and not overthinking unnecessary things. Jaebum can make his day go better or worse with a single word, with a single smile, and Jackson is probably too easy but he likes it anyway. He likes feeling vulnerable at moments, as much as he likes to win or as he likes to look manly--around Jaebum though, he likes to feel special and pampered--and he always feels that way when they're together, just the two of them without cameras on them or without the boys teasing them.

Jackson thinks his heart condition will never get better if he stays too close of Im Jaebum. And maybe, just maybe, he hopes he's not falling in love with him. But who is he kidding? He already know he's in too deep but he likes it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry it was short, I'll try harder next time :)


End file.
